Enamorada de un rrbz
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: Ya pensaba que me habías dejado plantada - nunca haría eso *sonríe Te Vez hermosa hoy *sonrojado Entren y comenten


**Todo puede pasar con un RRBZ**

Era una hermosa mañana en nueva santadilla en donde las personas están felices y los niños juegan con sus amigos. Y además esta paz se debe a las increíbles chicas superpoderosas z. ya que después de una dura batalla de las PPGZ contra los RRB la ciudad de nueva santadilla se ha restaurado y han pasado 4 años desde ese suceso.

**Residencia ultonio.**

Rinnnnng….

Ahh, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela, donde esta mi lazo, no puede ser.

Oh lo siento mi nombre es bombón plutonio, tengo 16 años soy una de las chicas superpoderosas y soy la líder.

Baje a la planta baja y me encontré a mi familia desayunando

Burbuja: buenos días bombón.

Bombón: Buenos días burbuja, y bellota.

En ese momento aparece bellota detrás.

Bellota: buenos días.

Bombón: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Me asustastes.

Bellota: lo siento mucho

Bombón: estabien

Burbuja: bueno chicas a desayunar

Bombón: lo siento burbuja pero no desayunare

Burbuja: no vas ah desayunar bombón

Bombón: tengo mucha prisa quiero hacer algo primero antes.

Burbuja: pe-

Bombón: tranquila burbuja comeré algo en la cafetería estoy algo

Atrasada.

Burbuja: esta bien

_***salió y cerro la puerta**_

_**Mientras en la casa**_

Bellota: bueno más para mí

Burbuja: bellota no te lo comas tu sola T.T yo también tengo hambre

En ese momento bombón despego hacia la escuela, y algo o alguien choca con ella.

Xxx: Mira por donde vas ¡! (en tono de enojo)

Bombón: perdón _***levanto la cara**_

Xxx: hola rosadita

Bombón: Brick?!

Brick: todavía me recuerdas, se nota que me extrañas tanto rosadita como yo a ti.

Bombón: No me llames así

Brick: Porque no, a mi me gusta

Bombón: Ps, a ti, a mi no

Brick: pero si suena bien

Bombón: lo repito, a mi no me gusta

Brick: entonces puede ser bloss, blossi, bomboncito, pétalo, muñeca, linda….

Bombón: NOooooooooo

Brick: no grites, si no quieres destruir nada.

Bombón: mi nombre no es bloss, ni rosadita, ni muñeca, ni u otro nombre es Bombón quieres que te lo deletre N, bombón! *respira agitada

Brick: Mmm

Bombón: entendisteis

Brick: si, no soy idiota

Bombón: yo que sepa si eres idiota *susurra

Brick: que dijiste

Bombón: nada

Brick: Mmm vaya que has cambiado mucho *la mira fijamente

Bombón: tu también * sonrojada

Brick: te veo luego

Bombón: **El esta aquí, las cosas podrían empeorar más.**

**Si, si pueden llego tarde a la escuela.**

_***llego y entro al salón **_

Maestra keane: Bombon llegas tarde a clase, eso no es normal en ti

Bombón: disculpe, maestra keane

Maestra keane: esta bien bombón puedes buscar tu asiento

Bombón: gracias señorita

Maestra keane: ok chicos, hoy les presentare a tres estudiante nuevos.

Bellota: pssss…

Bombón: que quieres bellota _*** susurro**_

Bellota: Porque llegas tarde _***susurro**_

Bombón: por-_***susurro**_

Burbuja: chicas los nuevos serán lindos_***susurro**_

Bombón: O. O Burbuja es lo único que te interesa _***susurro**_

Burbuja: que tiene ¿? *susurro

Bombón: tienes casi a todos tras de ti *susurro

Burbuja: bueno pero no tiene nada de malo *susurro

Bombón: Mm :/

Bellota: nuestra conversación no ha terminado aun Bombón_***susurro**_

Bombón: de acuerdo*susurro

Chicos pueden pasar

_***entraron 3 muchachos de 16 años **_

Xxx: yo soy Brick * con su sonrisa de medio lado (me encanta esa sonrisa XD conciencia: deja de interrumpir – lo siento)

Xxx: oigan yo soy Boomer* con una sonrisa angelical

Xxx: y yo soy butch *sonrisa picara

_***todas las chicas suspiraban y los chicos con miradas de odio**_

Mientras 3 chicas solo pensaban una sola cosa **los RRB están de vuelta**

Maestra Keane: chicos se ubicaran Mmm…

Brick tu al lado de bombón

Boomer a tras de burbuja

Y butch tú al lado de bellota

Bien dijeron al unisolo los tres chicos

El transcurso de las clases paso normal

**En la cafetería (descanso)**

Las chicas se sentaron y se acercaron los RRB

Bellota: Oigan idiotas, tratamos de comer en paz

Butch: a quién le dices idiota marimacha

Bellota: bruto

Butch: Estúpida

Bellota: retrasado mental

Butch: perra

Bellota: payaso

Butch: pu-

Burbuja y Boomer: ya basta _*** se sonrojaron**_

Burbuja: chicos les gustaría sentarse

Boomer: clarooo!

Brick: por mi esta bien

Butch: que mas da

Burbuja: bombón que te sucede no has dicho nada desde la clase que te pasa

Bombón: Ahh!

Bellota: enserio que tienes te noto distraída

Bombón: no es nada solo pienso en alguien * sonrojada

Brick: _*** se atraganto **_

Burbuja: y quien es *tono pícaro

Bellota: Cuéntanos, tal ves es alguien que conozcamos

Bombón: *se sonroja

Bellota: ven tenia razón

Burbuja: bombón por que no nos dijiste somos tus hermanas, no es así bellota.

Bellota: Ah así!

Bombón: eh, cambiando de tema

Bellota: no evadas el tema

Bombón: no lo hago

Bellota: aja

Burbuja: Hmm

Bombón: que hacen ustedes aquí no se supone que son villanos

Burbuja: si tienes razón bombón

Boomer: ps…

Brick: hemos decidido dejar la carrera de villanos para convertirnos en héroes

Bellota: No me voy a tragar ese cuento de convertirse en héroes

Butch: no es nuestro problema si no nos creen

Boomer: chicos no empiecen

Bellota: que tal si arreglamos haciendo una competencia en la cancha de futbol

Butch: acepto

_***salen de la cafetería hacia la cancha**_

Boomer: bur - burbuja me mostrarías la escuela _***sonrojado**_

Burbuja: S- si _***sonrojada**_

_***salen **_

En la cafetería

Bombón: Brick

Brick: _*** la mira y la escucha atentamente**_

Bombón: me puedes decir porque ya no quieren ser más villanos

Brick: el motivo de que ya no queremos ser villanos es que es una vida difícil las personas te tienen miedo, tienes que vivir en un callejón, tienes que huir, y entre otras cosas. El otro motivo es porque tenemos rayos Z blancos dentro de nosotros**.*la otra razón es por ti aunque no lo sepas**

Bombón: como paso eso ¿?

Brick: todo sucedió cuando

**Flashback**

Xxx: Chicos que quieren hacer hoy

Xxx: ya se vayamos a destruir la ciudad

Xxx: Brick Eso lo hicimos ayer

Brick: que tal si robamos la tienda de dulces

Xxx: Eso lo hicimos la semana pasada

Xxx: Boomer tiene razón!

Boomer: la tengo

Xxx: no idiota_*** le lanzo una bola de poder verde**_

Boomer: Deja de hacer eso butch

Butch: no seas una niñita llorona

Brick: cállense par de idiotas

_***se acuesta en el pasto**_

Butch: la vida de villanos apesta ya ni siquiera es divertido es muy fácil robar.

Brick: tienes razón

Boomer: lo mismo digo

De repente ocurre una explosión y salen tres rayos Z blancos que se dijeren hacia….

Brick: chicos que son esas luces

Boomer: se están acercando

Butch: chiiicos creo que van a aterrizar donde nos encontramos

_***Los rayos Z blancos impactan en el suelo**_

Brick: que ropa mas cool

Boomer: Un bate de beisbol Genial tiene poderes

Butch: increíble una flauta, además esta ropa me hace ver como un dios

Brick y Boomer: -_-U

Brick: veamos si podemos volar _***volando **_

Butch. Chicos vamos a otra parte

Boomer: Ok ^.^

Brick. No escuchan lo mismo que yo

Auxiliooooooooooooooooooooo!

Boomer: si son unas persona en peligro

Butch: exacto

Brick: hay que salvarlas

_***salen volando hacia un edificio en llamas **_

Brick: chicos hay que sacar a esas personas

-Butch busca en el edifico si no hay heridos

Butch: entendido

-Boomer saca a la gente

Boomer: Ok

Y yo me encargare de apagar el fuego

Ok todo esta saliendo acorde al plan ya he apagado las llamas

Boomer: Brick

Brick: si

Boomer: ya esta listo

Brick: no has visto a butch

Boomer: no lo eh visto

Butch: aquí estoy. Apenas hay un herido

_***llegan los bomberos**_

Bombero 1: gracias por ayudar

Niña: gracias son mis héroes

Los tres RRB se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había dicho la niña

Y salieron volando de ese lugar.

Pasaron 4 años desde ese día donde los habían considerado unos verdaderos héroes.

**Fin del flashback**

Bombón: wow, me alegra que se pasaran a lado bueno

Brick: bombón

Bombón: dime

Brick: te gus- gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo después de clase

Bombón: claro

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Brick: ya es hora de ir a clase

Bombón: si

**Clase de educación física**

Profesor Lucas: hola chicos

Estudiantes: hola profesor Lucas!

Profesor Lucas: hoy jugaremos a los quemados y yo personalmente formare los equipos

Serán dos equipos los capitanes serán Brick y bombón

En el equipo de Brick estará bellota, Boomer, ichigo y sakura

Y en el de bombón estará butch, burbuja, hinata y makato

Comencemos

Bellota: idiota prepárate para perder

Butch: no tú prepárate marimacha

Boomer y burbuja: no comiencen de nuevo

Makato: bombón comencemos ya

Bombón: está bien

Brick: ***le lanza una pelota a makato**

Makato: *** esquiva el balón **

Bombón: ***le lanza una pelota a Brick**

Brick: ***la esquiva **

Butch: ***lanza**

Bellota: ***la esquiva**

Ten mejor puntería la próxima si es que la tienes

Y así siguieron hasta quedar solo los capitanes de pie

Brick: ya ríndete Rosadita

Bombón: ni en tu sueños rojito

Makato: tu puedes bombón

Bombón: ***se sonroja **

Brick: ***lanza la pelota**

Bombón**: *la esquiva y se la devuelve**

Profesor Lucas: gana Bombón ***le alza el brazo a bombón**

Brick: buen partido bombón

Alguien la abraza por detrás

Bombón: Ma-Makato que haces

Makato: felicitaciones

Bombón: grac- gracias

Makato: que tal si vamos por un helado después de escuela para celebrar que dices aceptas

Bombón: lo –

Brick: disculpa ella ya esta ocupada después de la escuela

Makato: ***tono enojado**, con quien ¿?

Brick: conmigo algún problema

Bombón: Brick?! ***sonrojada**

Makato: bombón podría ser otro día

Bombón: claro ***sonríe**

Brick**:* mirada asesina hacia Makato**

Makato:***mira a Brick con cara victoriosa**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Brick: terminaron las clases bombón cámbiate para

Ir a comprar los helados

Bombón: esta bien

Brick: ***mira a Makato con cara triunfante **

Bombón. Bueno adiós chicos

Brick y Makato: adiós bombón

***Sale del gimnasio **

Brick: no te metas entre bombón y yo

Makato: tú no eres su novio

Brick: pero pronto lo seré

makato: eso lo veremos

Brick: adiós, voy a llegar tarde a mi cita

makato: como te odio

Brick: lo se ***sonríe de medio lado**

En la salida

Bombón: donde esta

Brick: Aquí estoy Bombón. Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

Bombón: claro

Pasaron en todo el camino con risas

Bombón: bueno aquí esta mi casa

Brick: Bombón vengo en media hora para ir a por los helados

Bombón: esta bien yo también tengo que alistarme

Brick: Ok

Paso la media hora

***tocan el timbre **

Bombón: ya voy

***abre la puerta**

Bombón: Ya pensaba que me habías dejado plantada

Brick: nunca haría eso

Bombón: ***sonríe**

Brick: Te Vez hermosa hoy ***sonrojado**

Bombón: Gra- Gracias ***sonrojada **

Bombón llevaba un vestido color rosado hasta rodilla con un fajón blanco, unas sandalias blancas y llevaba el cabello suelto y tenia puesta una diadema rosa.

Brick llevaba unos jeans negros una camisa roja, unos tenis negros con blanco y con su inseparable gorra roja

Brick: nos vamos

Bombón: cla-claro ***sonrojada**

***bombón tranquilízate que pensara Brick **

**Debo esforzarme al máximo para no hacer algo vergonzoso frente a él… pero que estoy diciendo parece que estuviera enamorada de el hay a quien engaño lo AMO!**

Sin darme cuenta había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya estábamos enfrente de la heladería

Brick: Bombón

Bombón: Ahh! Que sucede Brick

Brick: Te noto distraída

Bombón: solo Pensaba no es para preocuparse

Brick: solo te diré una cosa si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo, pero si es alguien que te esta molestando solo dime y yo le rompo la cara.

Bombón: JaJaJaJa :) gracias de verdad me animaste

***le besa la mejilla **

Brick: quieres comprar los helados ***sonrojado**

Bombón: Siii XD

*escogen una mesa y se sientan

Mesera: Buenas Que desean ordenar

Bombón: yo quiero un helado de explosión de fresa

Mesera: ok y tu muñeco ***con voz seductora**

Bombón: grrr** *y esta que se cree**

Brick: Yo quiero helado de fresa con sandia

Mesera: buena elección! ;D

Ya regreso con sus órdenes.

Brick: Bombón te gustaría ir conmigo al parque

Bombón: si me encantaría

Mesera: aquí tienes sus órdenes

Brick / Bombón: Gracias

Terminaron de comer sus helados y salieron al parque

Bombón: Brick ¡! :D

Brick: Que pasa bombón

Bombón le quita la gorra y sale volado dejado una estela rosada

Bombón: a que no me la quitas y si ganas te doy un premio

Brick: Ya veras te atrapare

Pasaron horas de estar jugando pero al final gano Brick

Bombón: eres bueno

Brick: tu también. Pero por curiosidad cual es mi premio

Bombón: solo digamos que el premio es, bueno primero acércate

Brick se acercó y bombón lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso fue un beso tímido al principio pero se fue convirtiendo en una a pasional.

Bombón: que mejor premio que ese No

Brick: S-Siii ***Sonrojado**

Bombón: y que hacemos ahora

Brick: porque mejor admiremos las estrellas

Bombón: Mira es tan hermosa.

Brick: igual a ti

Bombón: que

Brick: tengo que confesarte algo me gustas mucho te gustaría ser mi novia bombón.

Bombón: Siii

Brick: te amo

Bombón: yo también te amo

Brick: tenemos que regresar ya

Bombón: bueno

Brick beso a bombón la cargo en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y el la dejo en la puerta

Bombón: Brick no tenías que llevarme en tus brazos

Brick: todo por **Mi** princesa y la beso

Bombón: adiós ***cierra la puerta**

Bombón/Brick: hoy fue el mejor día

A día siguiente

Brick: buenas días bombón

Bombón: buenos días Brick

Brick: bombón le vamos a decir a los otros de nuestra relación

Bombón: claro!

*entran a salón

Bombón: chicas Me podrían prestar atención un momento

Bellota/burbuja: claro :D

Brick: Chicos ustedes también

Butch: biiiien, que sea importante

Boomer: OK

Brick: y lo será

Bombón: bueno lo que queremos decirles es pues como decirlo

Butch: ya dilo de una buena vez no tenemos todo el tiempo

Bombón: ignorare eso Brick y yo somos novios :D

Bellota: lo sabia era de esperarse, pero como hiciste para que dejara su orgullo y se atreviera a preguntarte

Burbuja: felicidades sabía que terminarían juntos

Butch: hasta que te decidiste hermanito ***dándole codazos**

Boomer: Me alegro que de por fin estén juntos los dos

Bombón: Bueno y cuando lo van hacer ustedes eh**!* Tono pícaro**

Brick: Cierto ya que no soy el único que esta e- ***le tapan la boca**

Bombón: jijijjij

Butch: CALLATE *todo rojo

Boomer: ….. *extra rojo

Y vemos a una bellota rojísima diciendo no me lo creo y una burbuja ultra rojísima, y un Brick que es perseguido por sus hermanos como si los hubieran poseído quien sabe que. Además reflejaban una aura oscura

Brick: no me vengan con esto algún día se lo dirían

Butch / Boomer: eso no te incumbe

Butch/ Boomer: PERO COMO VENGANZA LE DIREMOS A BOMBÓN TU secreto

En otro lado

Bombón tratando de ayudar a sus hermanas que parecieran que estuvieran paralizadas

Bombón: BRICKKKKK! Que secreto..

Fin!


End file.
